Characters
Get to know the characters of "Border of Death" Ike Katayama - "The Sorceress's Knight" The main protagonist. Introduced as the third character into the series when awaking in a dream, thus encountering Nadeshiko for the first time. Quick on his feet, Ike steps into battle as the team's double swordsman. *'SPOILER' - "The Fallen Angel" Nadeshiko Masayume - "The Celestial Angel" The female protagonist. She is the second character introduced to the series where Kaine finds her sleeping. Kaine Skylar - "The Guardian of Dream" He is the first character introduced to the series as he is seen walking down a long hallway with his weapon in hand. Well-known as Nadeshiko's protective brother, Austin Calloway - "Mercenary Swordsman" The last of the characters make his appearance of the party, Austin is also a master swordsman as he likes to let his actions do the talk, despite almost never thinking it over. Michael Roy - "The Sharpshooter" The fourth character introduced to the group as a cool-headed teenage boy. Though smart in computer technology, he actually has a sharp eye to hit a bull's-eye with his guns. Erin Donovan - "The Elemental Magician" Introduced as a ftfth/sixth character (with Chloe), Erin is the spunky and hyperactive girl of the bunch, always aiming to have a lot of fun while she can. Though all that fun will have to go to wait once she masters the Five Elements...unless she has a fun method of doing it. Chloe Malone - "Aerial Arrow" Introduced as a fifth/sixth character (with Erin), Chloe is seen as the calm-collected girl with a spoken mind of opinion. As a member of the Archery Team, she decides to put her archery skills to good use in battle, aiming for as many bull's-eyes as possible. Other Characters *'Kumiko Uri' - Having given a huge stage appearance as she was seen first having a friendly battle with Kaine the moment he teleports he and the others to his home world, Kumiko is actually an aquaintance of Kaine's and Nadeshiko's. Her job works remotely like that of a Reaper, but since trouble began to brew, Nadeshiko has asked if she could maintain the border gateway between her home world and the human world to not allow any danger into the human world. *'Nea Irine' - Nea is a close friend of Nadeshiko's for quite some time. She is actually a half-human, half-devil. It would seem she shares a close bond with Nadeshiko, but whatever reason that is is yet to be known. *'Alex Moene' - She seems to be a reoccuring character in the series, whether it's appearing as one of Erin or Chloe's classmates or having shown that she is a close aquaintance of Nadeshiko's. Her purpose is unknown, but to know Nadeshiko, she may hold an important role to the party. '(WARNING: SPOILER CHARACTERS)' *Zanade Masayume - On the series creator's DeviantArt, she has shown pictures that include this character, who has a strong resemblance to the female protagonist, Nadeshiko. Not to mention a somewhat similar name, only shortened and added with "za" in the beginning. As far as it's known, Zanade is the darker half of Nadeshiko. However, how she originated remains unknown. *Zaike Katayama - Also in the creator's DeviantArt, she has shown pictures of this character alongside Zanade, who has a strong resemblance to main protagonist, Ike. Their names are even very similar, only that Zaike has added "za" to the beginning of his name. Like Zanade is to Nadeshiko, he is said to be the darker half of Ike as well. How he originated also remains unknown. *'Israfel Engels' -''' In the creator's DeviantArt, there is often a few pictures that show this male character with Nadeshiko. However, she sets these images as a memory-type of photo, meaning these are events of Nadeshiko's and this man's past. She's also revealed to say that he is SUPPOSED to have a resemblance of Ike as he is a key part of him after all. *'''Nuria Faye Kaiser - Own by the creator's friend, who writes her own arc that stands potentially next to the "Border of Death" series, Faye is associated with Nadeshiko as a former guardian before Kaine. Faye, herself, is originated among the world of Guardians, which differ from those of the Angels. She looks after Nadeshiko like she were her younger sister. ''TO BE EDITED ''